Everlasting Sonata
by Yura Aqeel
Summary: The gang is taking a break for a bit, and Miroku and Sango decide to get intimate with their relation, but what happens when this leaves to a pregnancy? Surely Inuyasha and the gang are there to help!
1. Night Fall

**Chapter 1: Nightfall**

**[warning: a bit etchi..**

Nightfall had fallen, the stars were glittering above, the temperature was just right, it wasn't warm or cold, it was perfect. Sango looked at the sky and breathed uneasily, as Miroku kissed her neck. "Miroku..." She whispered, as she tried to tell him that she didn't want to go too far, but she couldn't help it, she loved him too much and and she loved the way he was coming unto to her. Miroku continued to kiss her neck, as his right hand wandered to her waist tie. Sango mumbled as he did this, "Houshi-sama...please.." Miroku held a finger to her lips, "Sango.." He said to her as he gazed at her, he kissed her cheek and began to undress her. Sango redened, she had never let Miroku seen her, but on this particular night she felt as if it were right.

"Sango..." Miroku began, as he sat up in front of Sango, " I will make you mine tonight...if you let me." He told her in his "manly" tone. Sango blushed and closed her eyes, " Of...course..." Miroku leaned down to kiss her, "Miroku...what if...someone is watching?" Sango muttered softly. Miroku turned and looked around, to see if he could sense anything, he merely smirked and turned to Sango. " Oh don't worry...nobody's here, but us.." Miroku said with a sly grin. Sango nodded and looked to side nervously, as she felt Miroku's hand near her collarbone. "Don't be nervous, Sango..." He whispered in her ear as he lied himself on top of her. "Why shouldn't I? I have...never done this...Houshi-sama." Miroku frowned, "Are you going to keep referring to me as 'Houshi-sama'?" He said to her in a firm tone.

Sango grabbbed Miroku by the shoulders, "You're right..." she muttered. Miroku began to move forwards and back, only to hear the soft moans coming from Sango.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he looked for Miroku. Kagome ran to Inuyasha, with Shippo following, 'What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Have you seen that lecher?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome went deep into thought and sighed, "Well no...come to think of it I haven't seen Sango either." She said bringing it up.

"It's little late to be out don't you think, I'm going to look for them." Inuyasha replied as he got up, tucking his tetsaiga by his side.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, moments later, Inuyasha came crashing through the floor harshly. " Since when do you care about those two? I'm sure they can handle things by themselves. Besides what if they just need some privacy?" Kagome said coming to a point.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome nefariously, "Privacy!? Bah! What could they be doing at this time of the night!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome turned her back on him, "Geez Inuyasha, you don't understand anything do you?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"It's ovious that Miroku and Sango have fallen for each other, maybe they want to go further into their relationship." She explained.

Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome and gave out a sigh, "Yeah Whatever." He replied.

Sango began to catch her breath, she lie on her back resting, with Miroku by her side. "I love you." Miroku said tiredly. Sango smiled and closed her eyes, " I love you too, Miroku." Sango began to lose her grip on awareness, she felt as if she couldn't keep herself to be awake, she drifted unto what seemed an eternal slumber. Miroku saw this and wrapped his arms around her curved body. He kissed her cheek and smiled, "Goodnight..Sango."

**Yes my first Chapter! Give me feedback, what did you think about it? Review please. [Sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes**


	2. Strange

**Chapter 2: Strange**

5 months had passed from the very day, the day Sango still remembers oh so very vividly. Sango stretched slightly, she was was the first one awake. Kagome and Shippo were peacefully sleeping in her sleeping bag, Miroku had fallen asleep against a tree and Inuyasha was snoozing up on a tree. How was Sango? Sango was not doing so well, she felt awfully sick and had the need to vomit. Sango stood up and walked discreetly past everyone else, she didn't want to wake anyone up or even let then notice she was gone. "Uh..." Sango let out, she wanted to make it to the nearest river but she failed, she crouched over and emptied the contents of her stomach, all worst enough Sango began to cry. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself in a tearful way. She hated the way she was feeling right now, nausea...

"Sango." A voice behind her said.

Sango turned to the sound of her name.

"Inuyasha." She said.

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and looked her over, "Sango, are you alright you seem kinda pale, and you..." He sniffed her, "Your scent is…different." He replied. Sango winced, "D...different, what do you mean?" She asked, inching a bit away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha cocked one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest. "Sango is there something you're hiding?" He asked her suspiciously.

Sango shook her had in a convincing way, "No...I...I just feel a little sick, that's all." She told Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to walk away, he nodded and left her, but Sango knew that he would probably bicker to Kagome about had he had seen. Sango stood up groggily and walked forward, the river wasn't too far away and surely she would wash up a bit...

Sango touched the water with one of her fingers; she smiled weakly and sighed, "Just right." She muttered to herself, She had made up her mind, she decided she was going to take a nice bath, "Maybe it'll calm my nerves...maybe." She thought to herself. She undressed herself and quickly got in, she closed her eyes and began to relax and sigh relief, she was beginning to feel much better. She rinsed her hair and dived underwater for a few seconds and then came back up..."……" Sango was silent. There was someone there. Sango looked around, she knew there was someone there and she didn't want to get out without her clothes, she reached for her clothes where she had left them and..." My clothes!" She said alarmingly to herself. Her clothes had vanished, she frowned and looked around, it has to be a joke.

Sango heard a few laughs and snickers and she knew that voice too well. "Miroku." She hissed. Miroku came out laughing with her kimono and waist tie in one of his arms, "Okay you caught me, Sango." He laughed. Sango growled and glared that the monk, "Miroku! Give me back my clothes, and then leave!" She shouted. Miroku grinned at her," I don't know." He said in a playful tone. Sango was not amused and now she wasn't beginning to feel well... Her face twisted into an agonized expression; again she felt the need to vomit. "Please." She pleaded Miroku, trying to hide her sickly tone behind the word. In that instant Miroku knew there was something wrong, and now he was feeling terrible. "Is there something wrong, Sango you look-"Miroku was cut off, by Sango? "Could you…just leave my clothes and leave…?" She asked him. Miroku sighed and nodded, he tossed her clothes unto the ground and left.

"So much for relief." She said to herself. Sango dried herself, and slid her kimono back on, still wondering why she felt so sick. The final piece…She tied the waist tie above her waist, she gasped and stopped. Her hands quivering at the sight she had just saw. Both of her hands gently followed the round figure of her stomach. She looked at her reflection on the water…She stared at it for a long time. "Could I…" She whispered, as she repeatedly ran her hands over her stomach many times, turning in different angles, watching her reflection always. And the reflection never lied, Sango stomach was beginning to protrude. "Oh no..." She thought. "This could only mean one thing. Could I be pregnant?" She thought frantically to herself.

Sango headed back towards the camping site, as she walked in their camping "circle" she grabbed her Hiraikotsu strapped unto her back and gathered her belongings, she felt nervous, with everyone's eyes on her. They were watching her and they knew it. "Sango where are you going?" Kagome asked. Sango looked down and then she cleared her throat, "I'm heading towards the village southeast…out where Kaede is." She said. Miroku frowned slightly with concerned, still remembering the nauseating face she had made "Is everything okay, Sango?" He asked, looking up at her. Sango nodded, "I…I just want to visit her." She lied. Her friends weren't buying it; they know it was obviously a lie.

"Let me come with you." Miroku said as he stood up. Sango shook her head, "No…Miroku. Please." She said. Miroku looked at her hurt. He sighed; he thought it was because of what he had done back at the river. "Miroku…it's not that I don't want you to come with me…it's just…this is a journey for me to go on alone." She replied. Miroku looked away from Sango; everyone could see he was awfully hurt. "Kirara." Sango called. Kirara mewed and shifted into her large form. Sango climbed unto Kirara's back and then they took off. Miroku watched sadly as he saw Sango fly away.

**Review! Review! Tell me what do you guys think? Good so far?? Eh?**


	3. Grey Shadows

**Chapter 3: **

In half a day's travel, Sango managed to make it to Kaede, before it was dark, she felt terrible inside for making Miroku feel sad, and for that she felt great sorrow. She jumped off Kirara and soon Kirara transformed back into her cat form and jumped unto Sango's shoulder to rest. Sango looked around, "Hmmm, I could have swore it was around here somewhere…there it is!" She said to herself, spotting the old miko's place. She walked towards it in hope that she would find her there.

"Lady Kaede? Lady Kaede?" She called out, but there was no response. Sango sighed, "Great." She sat down knowing what to do, it seems as if this was just a dream she couldn't wake up from, "Did someone call for me?" Said a voice from behind her. Sango turned around and sighed relief, "Lady Kaede." The old priest looked up, "Sango. What brings you here?" She asked looking at her. Sango sighed she had no idea what to say. "Sango…are you with child?" She asked, her eyes a bit widened. "That's, what I came to see…" She said in a small voice. Kaede shook her head, "It's no question about it, you must be with child you look it." She replied.

Sango looked down to her stomach in a pitiful way. "What of the others? Have they not come with you?" Sango shook her head, "No." Kaede nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that I knew what was wrong with me…and now I know for sure." She said. "Whose is it?" Kaede asked. Sango turned, "Huh?" She aid a bit confused. "Who is the father?" She asked again. Sango said nothing. "It has to be Miroku's, I just know it." She thought to herself. "It's Miroku's." She finally said.

"Miroku, stop!" Kagome yelled. Miroku was determined to find Sango. "I'm going after her, I know something is wrong!" He said. "She'll come back, Miroku, I promise! I know Sango and believe I bet she's on her ay back right now." Kagome insisted. Miroku paused what he was doing but then shook his head, "I'll still go after her." He replied. Kagome was about to say something else, when Inuyasha cut in, "If the monk wants to leave, let him leave. It' not our problem or job to keep him here." Inuyasha grunted as he leaned against a tree.

Kagome sighed; she knew he had a small point. "Okay, well just be careful." She said. Miroku nodded and headed towards the path Sango had taken. Miroku looked around and sighed, he knew he had been traveling for some time on his own. "If only there was some type of way of getting around much quicker." He said. He felt something, more like an apparition, but not quite. Miroku could feel its malicious evil; he reached into his robe and took some sutras, although he had no idea what he was up against. He heard a voice, then again another one! He heard the same voice at different places at one time.

"Show yourself!" He yelled, standing his ground. A voice chuckled, another laughed hysterically. He knew it wasn't Naraku, but at last this evil unveiled itself before him. A shadow like demon, almost diaphanous. Miroku tilted his head a bit, he stuck a sacred sutra to the demon but he went right through! "A spirit! Or could it be a Gaki? " He said surprised…

"Well, now that you're with child you need to drink more liquids, eat more, sleep more, but do not under any circumstances fight or engage in fighting." Spoke the old priest. Sango nodded, trying not to whine. Kaede frowned, "If you do you will endanger yourself and the baby, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" She asked. Sango sighed for the 22th time, "No Lady Kaede." Kaede smiled, "Good. It may seem a long while that you may not do these things, but believe time will pass quickly." She replied.

Sango nodded and looked outside, "Oi, Lady Kaede, I must be on my way, the others might be wondering where I have gone off to." She told the old priest. Kaede nodded, "Ok then, take care." She said. With that Sango summoned Kirara and took flight.

**Review.****Review.****Review.**** Sorry for the delay people, some things came up!**


	4. The Truth

**Boy I feel productive today! D I might have not mentioned it, but a Baki means hungry ghost, a spirit whos after revenge or not done in this world.**

**Chapter 4: The truth, revealed.**

While Sango headed back towards their camping site, Miroku was struggling with the baki he had no idea how hard it was going to be fighting a spirit, after being a monk and all. Miroku swung his staff at the baki continuously, only to find out that it had no effect. "Why isn't anything working!?" He said so surprised. The Shadow maneuvered from side to side, dodging Miroku's swings and creeping towards him even closer. Miroku jumped back, tired, he thought quickly, "Nothing seems to be working...unless..." Miroku looked at his right hand, "I use the windtunnel on this thing."

The shadow was creeping unto him closer and closer, but also very slowly. "Well..." Miroku began, as he reached to undo the prayer beads on his glove, "its worth giving it a try." He muttered, as he undid the prayer beads, aimed at the baki and then..."WINDTUNNEL!!" Miroku unleashed his curse upon the unknown baki; it seemed that the baki stopped moving. Miroku frowned, "I don't want to overuse my windtunnel..." He thought, but soon he felt relief after seeing the baki dissolve and flow into his void of nothingness. Miroku closed his hand, tied the prayer beads around his right hand and grinned with victory written all over his face.

"Yet another evil creature destroyed." He said proudly to himself. "Miroku!" A distant voice called. Miroku broke out of his meritorious thoughts and looked around. Again, he looked around for the voice that had called him and then it finally occurred to him to look up. "Sango!" He said with joy in his voice. Kirara flew down and got to the ground, Sango smiled at Miroku, who seemed much happier then their last encounter. "Hop on, Miroku." Sango said. "Wait...Sango." Miroku said looking at her. "What is it, Miroku?" She asked him, with concern. "It's been some time since we've been alone without the other spying on us...do you think we could just sit down and talk?" He explained.

TALK. The word rang inside Sango's head instantly, the kind of talk where you're afraid to talk, because the subject is serious. Sango Merely nodded and showed off a small smile. Sango jumped up Kirara and sat down, following Sango, Miroku joined her. Sango was particularly nervous, since she had important news to tell him, she wanted to tell him she was pregnant, she planned to break it to him slowly. "Where did you go, Sango?" Miroku asked her. Sango blinked breaking out of her thoughts, "I went to see Kaede." She replied. Miroku was worried, "Why is there something wrong with you?" He asked again. Sango looked down, "Actually _there is something _I want you to know." She said in a serious tone.

Miroku nodded in an understanding way, yet nervous. So nervous he began to play with his fingers, "Okay." He said. Sango took a deep breath, "Well..." She said biting her lower lip. "Yes?" Miroku asked, now wanting to know what it was. Sango sighed, "Miroku..." She started. Miroku looked at her. "I'm pregnant." Sango managed to blurt out. This hit Miroku like a ton of bricks, Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out,"..." He was completely speechless. Sango looked down, she felt uneasy, she was nervous at what Miroku was going to say. After countless minutes, Miroku finally said something, "That's...great, Sango!" he said optimistically.

Sango looked up at him; she had no idea what to say. "Can I see?" Miroku asked. "See what?" Sango asked, a little confused. Miroku inched forward and moved her arms away, revealing her small belly, "This..." He said to her. "Oh..." Sango replied, beginning to blush. Miroku hugged Sango, "I think you've made me the happiest man on this world." He said with a smile.


End file.
